Unexplained
by Didi111
Summary: My own version of Jak and Keiras reunion in Jak 2. Jak refuses to tell Keira what happened to him while he was in prison, she ends up finding out the hard way.
1. Meeting

**Authors Note:**

**Although this is mainly based on the events of Jak 2, I will stray slightly away from the main storyline in later chapters, possibly adding several new missions/catastrophes etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jak and daxter, or any of the characters or places or plots, I only own this story.**

Chapter One

Jak stood staring as Keira burst out from behind the curtain towards Daxter. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. She'd been standing there, right under his nose this whole time! At this thought, he gave a slight snarl of frustration. How could he have been so blind?

At the slight sound coming from his direction, Keira turned towards him, resting her gaze upon Jak for the first time in several years. And what she saw shocked her so much she almost stumbled backwards. In all her life she could have sworn that he wasn't capable of so much as a frown. But the intensity of the anger and turmoil in his eyes was like being stabbed in the gut with a knife. This wasn't the innocent young boy from Sandover anymore. Keira could have pondered the matter for hours, but then she realized everyone was expecting her to say something.

"J-Jak..." she stuttered out, "you look…" _angry, hard, dangerous _"… different" she finally settled on. Jak turned away slightly. Different could mean a lot of things, and in his case, none of them were good.

"It's been a tough ride," He replied nonchalantly. Keira blinked in surprise.

"You can talk," she stated, as if to verify it. Jak chuckled slightly, and nodded. Keira looked up at him, relieved to see a smile on his face, no matter how small it was.

Daxter decided at that point that it was his turn to say something, so he leaped up onto Jak's shoulder for a better view, and leaned against the top of his head.

"So, where have ya been?" he asked, wondering how Keira ended up working here.

"Well…." she replied, and launched into her story.

She told the pair how she had accidentally broken a man's zoomer and had been forced to repay him for the damage. She had had no money, so she just fixed the zoomer. The owner had been very grateful and hired her as his mechanic. Later, going around the city, she had seen the terrible acts of the KG, and seeing her anger, the man had passed her onto the Underground. Now she was here doing undercover work as a mechanic, trying to weasel Errol out of his secrets.

"And that's my story," Keira finished. She then looked to Jak.

"So…… where were you, then?"

Jak froze. How could he answer her? It would kill her to know what they'd done, and who knew what she'd think of him. Besides, even thinking about his time in prison made him flare up in anger. He turned away from Keira, feeling her eyes boring into the back of his skull.

"Jak……?" She said, concerned

"Just don't ask me," He bit out. "Come on, Dax, let's go. Torn's probably got another '_mission_' for us." He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He headed for the door.

"Wait! Keira cried, "Torn wanted me to report in today, so I might as well go with you, right?" She said.

"Sure. Whatever," was the only reply she got.


	2. Mission

**Some anger and more thinking In this chapter, with the added bonus of exploding metal heads. I promise, something more exciting will happen next time! I just wanted to get this bit up and out of the way. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jak games characters places or plots etc etc.**

**Yawwnnnnn…. On with the story.**

Chapter Two

The trio walked into headquarters, straight into a full blown glare from Torn.

"Where have you _been_?!" He exploded in Jak's face.

"Krew sent us an a little 'errand'" Jak replied with disgust. Torn's eyes narrowed, but then he spotted Keira.

"Keira. What have you got?" He asked.

"Not much. Errol's not being very talkative. I heard something about a deal with the Metal Head Leader, but I couldn't get many details. And he said something vague about a failed experiment with eco; I think it was called something like… The Dark Warrior Program?" Jak's gut clenched as he heard her say it. Then the rest of what Keira said dawned on him. Keira had been talking with _Errol_? Hate flared through his mind, and before he could stop himself, a soft growl escaped his throat. Torn and Keira turned towards him with a frown, neither of them noticing that Daxter was watching Jak warily, and seemed to be debating whether or not to run for it.

"Jak…?" Keira asked, confused.

"Doesn't matter," he said, fighting down his anger, and that was that.

————————

Keira looked around the clearing. Torn had sent the three of them to Haven Forest, saying that there was a group of Metal Heads that needed to be cleared out.

"I don't see any Metal Heads," She said, her brow wrinkled with a frown. Jak looked around, his ears twitching slightly. His eyes widened, and he looked to his feet.

"They're below us!" He yelled, leaping backward as a Metal Head burst from the ground beneath him. More and more of the creatures revealed themselves, leaving rings of cracked dirt everywhere. Jak was shooting as much as his gun would allow, but to no avail. The Metal Heads continued to burrow under ground, popping up in different places, easily avoiding his bullets and making a steady advance. Keira searched desperately for a solution, looking through the items she had at her belt, and her fingers brushed against a slim metal cylinder. Perfect!

"RUN!" She yelled to Jak, and threw the eco grenade. Jak immediately leaped to safety, grabbing Keira and Daxter as he went by. The bomb went off with a huge CRACK!, obliterating the mounds of dirt and leaving a wide crater if dirt.

"Let's hope that got 'em all," Keira said, shakily getting to her feet. Jak nodded, and Daxter took in a big gulp of air, slowly recovering from his screaming.

————————

Keira sat on her bunk, pondering the day's events. She wondered what could have possibly happened to Jak during these past two years to make him like this. She was dying to ask him, but from how he reacted the first time, she doubted she would get an answer. She had asked Daxter, but for once he had seemed reluctant to say anything, stating that it wasn't in his place to tell her, and Jak would have to tell her himself eventually. He had then scampered off to find his blonde beauty, Tess.

Keira sighed, and turned her head to the stars, hoping that she would get her answers soon.


	3. Errol

**Oooohhhh…………………. this chapter should be a little more exciting. I think. It's not very good. Oh well.**

**DISCLAIMER: sadly, I don't own any Jak games, characters, plots, places, scripts etc.**

Chapter Three

Keira walked into HQ with a look of disgust on her face. Jak immediately spotted her, and stood.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Ugh. I had a little run-in with Errol. Everything was going normally, and then that bastard tried to feel me up!" Her normally calm green eyes blazed with anger. Jak growled softly again, struggling to force down the rage that burned through his mind.

**Just give in. Just for a moment. Go tear that bastard to shreds.**

Jak pushed the thought away. He would _not_ give in to the darkness. Not with Keira standing right in front of him. Then he remembered Keira. She was looking up at him, wearing a confused expression. Thankfully, Torn chose that moment to walk into the room. Jak turned to him.

"So what's our mission?" He asked.

"I need you to go out to the Metal Head nest and set off a few explosions. We need to weaken their forces enough to give us time to come and with a plan. There's a transport waiting outside," He told them.

"Wait a minute!" Daxter exploded "There is absolutely NO way I'm going straight into a nest filled with hundreds of giant man eating Metal Heads!"

Jak just grinned.

————————

Keira sat in the transport, watching with a smile as Daxter stared longingly out the back window. But after a while her thoughts returned to Jak. What had happened to him? She just had to ask. Maybe this would be a good time?

Jak sat with his eyes closed, avoiding Keira's gaze. He knew she was dying to ask him about the two years again, but he wasn't prepared to answer that question. Slowly, his thoughts returned to the mornings conversation, and then eventually to Errol, burning with renewed hatred.

"Ummmm… Jak?" He cracked an eye open at the sound of Keira's voice.

"Are you okay? You look kinda……pale," she finally decided.

Jak's head snapped up involuntarily. He looked down at his hands, and saw the darkening curves of his nails as they turned to claws. He closed his eyes and leaned back again, with another growl, and pushed his anger away. He would not transform in front of Keira. He heard a faint shuffling as Keira sat back again, and he could practically feel the confusion radiating off of her. But her questions remain unvoiced, and Jak was glad to leave them unanswered.

————————

The trio walked into the huge cavern that was the entrance to the nest. Jak growled again as the stench of dark eco wafted through the cave. Finally, Keira couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She burst out. Jak raised an eyebrow.

"Doing what?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"That growling thing! Anybody'd think you were some kind of animal!" The words struck Jak right to the heart. He turned away.

"Jak…?" Her voice was edged with concern this time.

"Don't say that. Ever. I've had enough people treating me like an animal, let alone calling me one," Jak told her.

"We treat you like an animal, quite simply because you are one," A voice said from the shadows before them.

Jak recognized it instantly.

————————

Errol emerged from the shadows, holding an empty eco crate. Upon seeing him, Jak snarled in fury.

"Errol?" Keira gasped in shock. "Wait – what do you mean?"

Errol stepped forwards more.

"This _thing_ – he's just an eco freak, a danger to society," Keira turned to Jak in disbelief. He was trembling, and his eyes blazed pure hatred.

"Haven't you told her yet? Didn't you tell her what you've done?" Errol's eyes glinted in pleasure. Keira whirled round to face him again.

"He's killed a lot of innocent people Keira. As I said, he's a danger to society,"

_No, no, no. Jak wouldn't do that………would he?_ A million thoughts rushed through Keira's head. Then she spotted Daxter, slowly inching away from his friend.

"Umm…… Jak? Buddy? You do realize Keira is still standing here, right?" Daxter's voice was edged with terror. Errol smiled in the darkness.

Jak lost it.

**Heheheheh……. Cliffhanger! Please review! Help me get past my mental block! I don't know what to write next.**


	4. Dark

Jak tore across the space, dark eco crackling around him, ready to tear Errol to pieces.

Keira gasped as she saw his transformed state, hand raised to her mouth, stepping a little in horror. Daxter jumped up on her shoulder.

"I'd look away if I were you. This isn't going to be pretty," he told her.

As she saw Jak going for Errol, lashing out with his claws, she squeezed her eyes shut.

Jak tore into Errol's arm, shredding into something wholly unrecognizable, before the man slipped into the cover of darkness. The metal heads had arrived. Jak ripped into them, tearing them apart, not leaving anything behind. He decimated them tearing through their ranks until nothing was left before changing back, anger and dark eco exhausted. Keira finally opened her eyes, gasping at the sight before her. The entire cave was covered in carnage, metal head blood and limbs were everywhere, everything looked so dark and gruesome, and there was a single patch of bright human blood adorning the wall on the far side. And there in front of her, she saw Jak, perfectly normal-looking, if not a little bloody, panting with his hands on his knees. She walked up to him warily, and, deciding he wasn't a threat to her, slapped him across the face hard.

"What the HELL was that!" she yelled. He looked at her in faint surprise, then looked away, a small smile dancing on his lips. Of _course_ Keira would react like this. She was Keira, after all.

"You know the Dark Warrior Program?" Keira looked surprised.

"Yeah. From what I heard it was a failed experiment involving pumping mass amounts of dark eco into a persons body. Apparently everyone they tried it on either died from the excruciating pain of it, or their bodies just couldn't take it," she said.

"Yeah well, what you just saw was the only result they ever managed to get. I'm their precious _failed experiment_," he spat.

She looked at him, eyes wide.

"Oh god….Jak…" was all she managed to get out.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Let's just get out of here, okay?"


	5. Hi Guys

Hi guys, this is not a chapter, sorry.

I've gotten a few reviews over time about updating, I brushed the first one off as some moron who didn't think to look twice, but I've gotten more, so I have to wonder if you really just haven't noticed, or if it just isn't showing up…

So, direct your attention to above this notice and you should find find that the status of this story is _complete_ and has been for quite some time. If it doesn't say that, I apologise. Something must be wrong. I checked recently to see if I'd simply forgotten, but I was right, and the status of my story is set as complete.

_There will be no more updates_.

The story ended because I could not think of any viable way to continue it. My inspiration dried up, and as such, that last chapter is the intended ending.

Sorry to disappoint.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for their support, because honestly I did not think this story was very good. I still don't.

If anyone would like to write a proper continuation to this story, send me a message outlining the direction you'd like to take it, and I'll probably say yes.

Thanks again, everyone!


End file.
